Celos
by Damselfish
Summary: Serie de drabbles Franky x Robin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda a el le pertenece One Piece, no a mi. _

_**N/A:** me anime a subir algo, una serie de drabbles o viñetas o capítulos como sea, que **no están conectados entre si**. No tengo claro cuantos escritos serán pero pretendo incluir a toda la tripi¡ulación de Luffy, ya sea explicita o implícitamente. Espero sea de su agrado. Como también espero **no** ser la única que gusta del **Frobin**, porque el Frobin enamora, dulcifica, raya en la incredulidad del lector y sobre todo genera presión y risa, si Robin es feliz ante las desvergonzadas cosas que hace Franky y demás nakama, nada importa ya. Que Franky sea un cyborg y que la tenga de metal no raya en el absurdo de no poder enamorarse o querer estar y proteger de alguien y más si ese alguien resulta ser tan frágil, delicada y mordaz como lo es Robin. _

* * *

**Hora del baño.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Franky odia a Chopper. Odia sus ojitos grandes y asustadizos, su nariz, su risa, su amor por el dulce, sus ataques de pánico ante lo desconocido, lo amenazante, como emplea una voz grave y autoritaria al dar medicina a quien no quiere tomarla y odia su cuerpo rellenito que le hace ver adorable e invita a abrazarlo.

En definitiva, Franky odia a Chopper.

No. La verdad es que Chopper es un ¡súper! Reno muy gracioso y amable, puede hablar y es un doctor, Chopper es uno de sus ¡súper! _Nakama._

Pero es en días como estos en los que le dan ganas de agarrarlo por los cuernos y aventarlo lejos, porque allí está, sentado en el suelo del baño, sonriendo al momento que se jabona la cabeza con sus pezuñas lentamente, compartiendo como tantas otras veces un baño con la sensual Nico Robin y la despampanante navegante.

Y eso le irrita sobremanera porque ese reno desgraciado puede ver lo que a sus ojos es negado.

A sus oídos llegan sonido de risas provenientes del baño y el _''_hay Robin me haces cosquillas_''_ del reno y la voz pausada de la arqueóloga _'' _no te muevas que todavía no acabo_'' _a Franky le hierve la sangre y le dan ganas de entrar en el baño y ver lo que esta pasando, pero no lo hace, la ultima vez que lo hizo Nami le cobró por haber visto su cuerpo (y sigue cobrando) y Robin le ignoro por un buen tiempo. No, definitivamente no entraría al baño de nuevo.

Pero no puede evitar sentir un odio, una envidia tremenda por ese reno del demonio que puede con su vista ver el perfecto cuerpo de laberínticas curvas de la mujer que le quita el aliento.

_''_Chopper ayudame aquí por favor_'' _

— ¡puto Chopper!— masculló por lo bajo dirigiéndose a su taller, allí al menos no escucharía las voces de ellos en el baño.

No mentiría a nadie, pero sentía celos cuando Chopper estaba así de cerca de Robin. Compartiendo tan intima situación.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¿Valió la pena leerlo? ¿Me dejáis un reviews? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Mas que nada han de saber que Franky no es para nada tierno cuando esta celoso, que Robin no es nada misericordiosa para obtener lo que quiere y que el capi no es para nada súper (¿ya os conté sobre mi pésima narración?)punto aparte: ¡Me siento tan feliz por no ser la única que gusta de la pareja!. Voy a llorar :3_

* * *

**Días de calor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo malo de los días calurosos aparte de la calor era tener que soportar a un enérgico Luffy y es que el chico parecía inmune a los cambios de temperatura incluso Usopp y Chopper ya habían sucumbido a la calor.

Lo bueno de los días calurosos era que las mujeres del Sunny dejaban entrever sus maravillosos y bien proporcionados cuerpos luciendo unos muy atrevidos trajes de baño. A su vez lo malo de este hecho era que Sanji no dejaba de revolotear entorno a ellas utilizando cualquier excusa para complacer a sus damiselas.

— Robin-chwan es tu turno~

— Ah, Sanji ¡con que se te corran las manos te las corto! — la mujer mayor soltó una corta carcajada ante la amenaza de su amiga.

Y es que Sanji no podría estar más feliz en toda su vida, echándoles bloqueador a dos hermosas mujeres como Nami y Robin.

Franky salía de su taller en busca de un refresco de cola cuando se detuvo a medio camino al ver como Robin era masajeada lentamente por el rubio que se esforzaba por no babear. Imposible no decir que le hervía la sangre y que de dos zancadas habría alejado al cocinero de **su** Robin, si no lo hizo fue únicamente porque la mujer no era suya y porque no quería tener más problemas con sus _nakama_ por sus celos injustificados.

_''Mejor me vuelvo al taller''_ — se dijo y olvidándose del refresco desapareció por donde había llegado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Franky? Hace rato que no lo veo

— Creo que estaba en su taller, parece que esta construyendo algo nuevo, ya sabes como se pone...

— ¡ah mis damiselas que no saben de estas cosas! — ambas mujeres miraron a Sanji sin entender lo que éste quería decir — esta celoso — confesó en un susurro, para luego agregar en un tono jocoso: — ¿Sera acaso que alguna de mis dos preciosidades le ha robado el corazón a ese pedazo de hojalata?

Y aunque Sanji lo dijese en broma no podía ser más cierto.

La arqueóloga sonrío divertida y Nami se pregunto que podía estar tramando su amiga para estar tan feliz. Fuera lo que fuera no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

___¿Valió la pena leerlo? ¿Me dejáis un reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eh tenido un nuevo descubrimiento: los mensajes anónimos no se pueden responder :c pero os agradezco vuestro apoyo: Guest, Anonimo X6, Majareta (ey creo tienes algo bloqueado allí...)_

* * *

**Mal entendido.**

.

.

.

* * *

— Oye Robin... — Luffy sentado a su lado espera la comida — las armas que construye Franky son geniales ¿cierto?

— Lo son.

— Y si son tan geniales ¿por qué no te emocionas al verlas? Sanji y Zoro igual las miran, Nami incluso ha usado una con Chopper y Usopp ¡ah! Y Brook siempre las esta elogiando, pero tú... ¡tú ni siquiera las miras! ¿Por qué?

Robin observó como todos los presentes están atentos a su respuesta, sonríe con malicia pensando en reír un poco a costa de la pregunta inocente de su capitán; Cierra el libro que tan interesadamente leé y se inclina hacia Luffy dando la impresión de revelar un gran secreto.

— Porque yo... — dice lentamente — ya vi... todas las _armas_ de Franky.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Robin suelta una corta carcajada al ver las mandíbulas abiertas de Nami y Usopp, el leve, muy leve sonrojo del espadachín y la sonrisa de _''_yo ya lo sabia_''_ del cocinero.

—¡esta es la juventud! ¡yoh! ¡yoh! ¡yoh!

Todos la observan con la mandíbula desencajada y con los ojos como platos, es que sinceramente nadie podría figurarse tamañas palabras viniendo de ella, es que es impensable que alguien tan hermosa, delicada y sobretodo inteligente como lo es Robin pudiese estar con Franky ¡con Franky! Cierto el hombre es medianamente inteligente, hábil, orgulloso, sensible...pervertido... en fin tiene un pozo de virtudes, es un ser excepcional al igual que todos en la tripulación de Luffy.

Pero eso no quita que estemos hablando de Franky. Si, Franky, el ser que se mueve en tanga por donde quiera, quien hace poses extrañas y es tamaña mole de metal, si, ese mismo _súpeerrr_ idiota que compone canciones con la desgracia ajena...

Sinceramente no es para menos preguntarse que fue lo que hizo ese pervertido de la tanga para conseguir a alguien como Robin a su lado.

El mar es un lugar maravilloso...

Chopper observa con los ojos aguanosos y sorprendidos a la sonrisal arqueóloga, para luego prometer en secreto acuerdo a sus compañeros, crear pastillas contra la perdida de sentido común.

— y a ustedes ¿que mosco les picó? están como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.— Franky se queda de pie a la entrada de la cocina no esta seguro si debe entrar o quedarse fuera, se limita a quedarse en su sitio preocupado por el silencio en la sala a tan temprana hora del día. Eso no es común en sus compañeros, se pregunta si están enfermos; incluso Luffy parece ajeno al plato de comida frente a sus ojos - ey ¿estáis bien?

Recuperándose del estupor Usopp, Chopper y Brook saltaron como cual resorte a su encuentro.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡felicidades Franky!

— ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres?

— ¡cuida bien a Robin o me encargare que sufras! — amenazo el renito.

— ¿eh?

— Franky-san... — Brook sorbe su té con calma, saboreando el liquido (bueno al menos lo aria si estuviera con vida,) antes de agregar: — ¿serias tan amable de decirme de que color son las bragas de Robin-san?

— ¡DE QUE COÑO ME ESTAS HABLANDO!

— ¡Yohooo que violento!

Poco a poco los demás recobraron la compostura y continuaron con sus quehaceres ignorando la disputa que Franky, Chopper y Usopp estaban protagonizando, bajo la insistencia de un Brook que con calma nombraba y describía los distintos tipos de bragas existentes y que la arqueóloga podría llevar puestas.

Fue finalmente el golpe que Luffy dio a la mesa que todos en la cocina volvieron a guardar silencio y le observaron. El muchacho parecía ilusoriamente enfadado.

— ¡Franky! — Luffy caminó hacia él apretando los puños — ¡yo soy el capitán de este barco!

— S-si... lo se.

— ¡Entonces...! — la expresión seria del chico fue reemplazada drasticamente por un infantil puchero — ¡porque le mostraste _todas_ tus armas a Robin y a mi no! no se vale, ¡soy tu capitán, exijo, me las muestres! — todos a excepción de Franky suspiran hondamente, olvidaban que solo alguien como su capitán no captaría el doble sentido en las palabras de la arqueóloga.

Franky pestañeo confundido sin saber a que se refería Luffy, le dedico una mirada del más hondo desconcierto a Robin esperando que ella le dijese de que iba todo eso, era obvio para él, que ella fue quien había comenzado todo el jaleo.

La mujer en cambio solo le guiñó un ojo, Sonriendo al parecer divertida con la situación.

A fin de cuentas, no era su culpa que sus amigos fuesen tan mal pensados.

* * *

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sueño eterno.**

.

.

.

* * *

Se ve tan hermosa, tan _viva_, que es ilógico pensar que ya no esta con ellos. Es como Usopp dijo: — _''_Ella solo esta durmiendo, se despertara en cualquier minuto y le pedirá un café a Sanji, se quedo leyendo hasta tarde ¿Verdad Chopper?_''_

Y al medico le hubiese gustado decirle que si, que Robin solo estaba cansada, pero no era el caso, las heridas eran graves, su cuerpo no resistió la medicina... q-que no la pudo salvar, que estaba muerta.

Y debían vivir con eso, por muy doloroso que sonase y por mucho que Luffy se negase a aceptar su muerte la realidad era otra, ella se ha ido y esta vez para siempre.

Franky deposita la única casablanca de la isla entre sus manos mientras piensa en como serian las cosas si hubiese llegado a tiempo, tal vez ella aún estaría viva, tal vez podría confesarle su amor como quería hacerlo esa noche, en la cena... Pero ya no importa. Ya nada importa.

Como desearía que todo fuese como en el cuento de Usopp, que con un beso ella se despertara, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas y Robin como ayer estuvo hoy no esta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Lo dije al inicio, los drabbles no están conectados entre si. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Cara de idiota.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan enojado Franky? — el aludido levantó una ceja girándose hacia la puerta de su taller solo para comprobar que, en efecto Robin estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo suavemente.

La escudriño con la mirada, no era común que ella visitase su taller y de hecho, últimamente ni siquiera le ponía atención por lo tanto debía querer algo, todos le buscaban porque necesitaban algo de él, porque de no ser ese el caso le dejaban olvidado como cualquier juguete viejo.

— No es nada importante solo cansancio — respondió escuetamente volviendo su atención a los tornillos — ¿se te ofrece algo? — _porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que vete — _se contuvo de decírselo porque simplemente Robin no era la persona con la que quisiera discutir jamas. No después de lo ocurrido Water seven. Su entrepierna aún se lo recordaba...

— Una taza de café estaría bien gracias — respondió ella ignorando su obvia indirecta.

— Me refería a que estas haciendo aquí

— Bueno soy parte de esta tripulación Franky, es natural que éste aquí — ¡_Kami no por favor! Esa mujer buscaba exasperarlo aún más. Serenate Franky, cuenta hasta tres, uno, dos..._

— Quiero decir...— comenzó diciendo cautelosamente — que es lo que estas haciendo aquí, ahora, en este lugar, pisando las tablas de Mi taller, — su tono fue subiendo de volumen al momento que ejercía mayor presión en la tuerca — en vez de estar en cubierta tomando un café ¡en compañía de Nami o Sanji o jugando con Usopp, Luffy, Chopper o bien conversando con Zoro...!

— Se te olvido mencionar a Brook, acabamos de tener una conversación bastante interesante... — agrego ella con naturalidad, para luego borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y adquirir un semblante serio. — si estoy aquí es porque estoy preocupada por ti, al igual que todos.

— ¿Disculpa...? — _¿De qué coño estas hablando Nico Robin?_

— Te has encerrado en estas paredes por una semana y apenas apareces para ir a comer, Luffy cree que es porque estas construyendo algo _súper_ genial, pero no es así ¿o me equivoco? — claro que no se equivocaba pero tampoco le iba a dar la razón a esa mujer.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto, ¿acaso nadie podía entender que esa semana no había una de las mejores para él? ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad en su ajetreada vida pirata?

— Ya te dije, solo es cansancio.

— Seguro, cansancio. — Robin caminó hacia uno de los bancos del taller — Bueno si no te molesta yo también necesito algo de tranquilidad — y se sentó acomodándose en él.

Así estuvieron por lo menos tres minutos hasta que Franky dejo caer la tuerca con un sonoro suspiro y se incorporo cansinamente, el aíre se respiraba tenso y la presencia de Robin lo distraía mucho, para una vez que le ponía atención y no le quería cerca ¡genial, eso era lo que le faltaba!

— ¿Qué estas esperando?— dijo con voz hosca para luego sonrojarse muy levemente, Robin le sonrío incorporándose y caminando hacia el, sintió como solo su cercanía hacia que sus tuercas se revolvían en su estomago, trato en vano de no ponerles atención pero era imposible, la sola sonrisa de ella era suficiente para hipnotizarle, no quería pensar que pasaría si ella siquiera le tocaba con otros fines que no fueran simplemente de camaradería.

Antes de salir del taller sintió una mano sobre su hombro y unos labios aparecidos de la nada rozando apenas su mejilla, se quedo de piedra, incapaz de moverse o decir una palabra, cuan ridículo se veía en ese momento.

El viento soplo con fuerza alejado los pétalos de rosa a su alrededor, la figura de Robin se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina y él se quedo allí, parado bajo la nevada como cual idiota con una única pregunta en la cabeza ¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

.

.

.

_Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ tal vez este sea el penúltimo.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Una tuerca. Una argolla.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Franky estaba nervioso, daba vueltas en su taller sin poder serenarse, practicando con sus herramientas el como debería hablarle a Robin de un tema tan delicado como el matrimonio.

Desde un tiempo a esta parte su relación iba muy bien, todos se habían alegrado al enterarse de su noviazgo y él no mostraba mayores preocupaciones que complacer en lo que pudiera a Robin, pero desde que Sanji le menciono sobre el matrimonio y el que no soportaría que una de sus damiselas no llegara al altar de blanco, había quedado preocupado.

Cierto, amaba a Robin por sobre todas las cosas pero la idea de casarse no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ¿Acaso alguien le garantizaba que por casarse tendría una mejor vida? ¿Qué nunca sería infeliz? En lo absoluto, el no creía en esas cosas, el ya estaba con Robin, la amaba y disfrutaba pasar su tiempo con ella ¿Cambiaría su relación si se casaban?

Eran piratas y los piratas no se casan. A demás estaban en medio del mar...

El casarse era todo un problema.

Un problema que no podía resolver solo, existía la posibilidad de que Robin si quisiera vestir de blanco y comprometerse ante el díos que quisiese y si ese era el caso el lo haría sin chistar.

Todo por verla feliz.

Se armó de valor, tomó la delicada sortija en la que había estado trabajando, se puso su tanga de la suerte y salio del taller listo para proponersele a Robin.

La encontró en la biblioteca cambiando algunos libros, al verlo Robin le pregunto si ocurría algo, notando al instante su nerviosismo, negó con la cabeza y tras tragar pesado, con las mejillas un poco coloradas y la mirada esquiva se lo pregunto:

— Que-pasaria-si-dijera-que-quiero-casarme-contigo. — la arqueóloga se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida y con la misma naturalidad de siempre respondió:

— Diría que eso es lo más sin tacto que te eh oído decir hasta ahora.

— Bueno entonces... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? — Robin alzó una ceja escéptica y Franky se maldijo mentalmente — si quieres me puedo arrodillar y todo eso...

El silencio que sobrevino tras esas palabras estaba matándole, fue en ese preciso momento que reparo en el detalle de ¿Qué pasaría si ella no quería casarse con él? No estaba seguro en como debería afrontar eso, le sostuvo la mirada a Robin esperando a que hablara, su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto y eso le preocupaba.

— Creí que ya estábamos casados – respondió finalmente terminando de colocar los libros en su lugar y girándose hacía él, le mostró una pequeña tuerca que llevaba en su dedo anular, Franky le miró sorprendido y ella le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

— Por favor dime que yo no te di _eso_ – pregunto horrorizado.

— Tu me lo diste el día de nuestro casamiento.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Hace un par de meses atrás

— ¿Enserio? ¿No me estas mintiendo? – Franky tomo entre sus manos la de ella observando con atención la tuerca que tenia en su dedo, con delicadeza se la sacó e intercambio por la sortija que había confeccionado. – Creo que esta te sienta mejor.

Robin asintió distraídamente besándolo, recordando fugazmente su casamiento clandestino bajo la luna nueva y el mar calmo, había sido algo realmente inesperado pero grato a la vez.

Franky tenia ese extraño don de sorprenderla ante el más mínimo detalle, amaba tenerlo cerca, al igual que gustaba de la presencia de sus demás compañeros, pero él...

Tan solo el tenerlo cerca riendo y sacandole de sus casillas le hacia sentir como si nada más importase, como si no necesitase nada más que ese efímero momento para vivir y, eso era precisamente todo lo que necesitaba en su vida.

* * *

.

.

.

_Gracias por haberme seguido hasta aqui, sus comentarios me alegraron mucho, más criticas esperaba. Futuramente haga algunas modificaciones, quien sabe. _


End file.
